


Day 13: Relax, Take It Easy

by turtlekz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlekz/pseuds/turtlekz
Summary: Louis smiled and rewarded him. “I’m going to make you come,” he said simply.
 Harry watched him, his eyes questioning, and Louis knelt down and reached for the handcuffs that were hidden under a towel, quietly gripping them so they wouldn’t clink together. He shifted his body upwards to hide them from Harry’s view as he settled behind the chair.  He leaned up and whispered directly into Harry’s ear, “Three more orgasms.”Harry's had a rough day and Louis gives him multiple orgasms.





	Day 13: Relax, Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [Amber](http://loveloveolivia.tumblr.com/) for editing, you always have the best notes and words of wisdom. I never feel like you interfere too much at all. You pointed out the Freudian slip I originally wrote in here that was Harry and Louis' bottle of lube, written as a bottle of 'love.' Whoops! The actual bottle of 'love' is for you.
> 
> And oh my god to the amazing piece of artwork to go along with this?! I love it so much [Mica](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/)!! Thank you!!

“Harry.”

“Louis.”

Louis shifted his gaze down to the mess of shattered glass and various rocks, beads, and potpourri that was scattered across the floor. Some of it had made its way into the kitchen, where George was now kneeling down to pick up a piece.

“No!” Louis darted between pieces and scooped him up with one arm and George squealed at the sudden motion.

Feet pounded across the floor behind him as Izzy charged to a stop in the doorway, raising her eyebrows as she droned out, “Uh ohhhhh.”

Louis bit his lip and arched an eyebrow at Harry.

Louis knew, was the thing. That when Harry insisted on buying a couple of random, decorative items for the house, to “spruce the place up”, so it didn’t, “look like a complete child, disaster zone,” but rather, “a refined and distinguished house, _Louis_.”

And now, the decoration was smashed to pieces.

“I told y—” Louis snapped his mouth shut at the pained noise that emitted from Harry’s mouth and the abruptly raised hand.

“Don’t,” he whispered.

“—ou so,” Louis finished and Harry _tsked_.

Louis pointed at Izzy and gave her a stern glare with pursed lips. She grinned innocently at him, swaying from side to side in her spot in the doorway.

Louis silently held his finger across his lips for her to be quiet as he carefully stepped over a large shard of glass and ushered Zuko away with a flippant wave of his hand.

“Go lie down, Zuko.”

Zuko whined pitifully and drew his tail down between his legs as he padded softly to his bed, circling around and plopping down onto the cushion to stare at Louis with large, baleful eyes.

He really shouldn't be laughing, as apparently it’d been one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong for Harry. But. Harry just looked so _devastated._ Louis bit his lip to prevent further laughter tumbling out.

Harry stood motionless, staring forlornly at the mess on the floor with a frown on his face. His shoulders were tense and his lips pursed angrily, pinching the bottom one between his fingers.

Louis stepped in front of Harry and rose up to peck the pout away, lips motionless under his own as Harry was slow to respond. His head swooped forwards long after Louis had fallen back flat on his feet and Louis smiled at the fact that Harry’s mind was running a mile a minute, but his body had reacted to the simple proximity of Louis. George squirmed between the two of them and babbled nonsense, simply happy to be between the two of them.

“Here,” Louis shuffled George into Harry’s arms who babbled at him, some version of “Da,” tumbling from his lips as he gripped a curl of Harry’s hair in his fist and tugged.

Louis patted Harry’s hip, “I’ll clean up, why don’t you go for a walk with Isabelle and George and I’ll sort this out and start dinner.”

“Pizza’s on the way,” Harry mumbled, into George’s hair before releasing a long suffering sigh and walking to get Isabelle’s hand.

Louis frowned - Harry had sent him multiple texts throughout the day, most of it gibberish and frustrated keyboard smashes. He needed to come up with a way to make Harry feel better. Something to release Harry’s pent up anger and stress from the difficult day he’d had, maybe combining it with today’s sextivity.

Louis bit his lip, a slow smile spreading on his face as an idea floated into his mind.

***

Louis walked up slowly behind Harry and stuck his hands down into the front pockets of Harry’s trackies. Louis thought they might’ve been his, but to be quite honest, he wasn’t sure anymore.

He pressed his fingertips into Harry’s thighs, then squeezed what he could through the thin material while rubbing his cheek into Harry’s back, the cotton of the shirt catching on his scruff.

“Thanks for dinner babe,” he mumbled into Harry’s back, his eyes drooping. The only sounds in the kitchen was the soft music crooning from the speakers, and the swish of the soapy water.

Louis startled, “Hey! I’m supposed to be doing the washin up!” He yanked Harry backwards with his hands still in the pockets but Harry held his ground and shoved his bum into Louis’ crotch which made him grunt, the friction creating an instant Pavlovian reaction on his cock.

“Louis, _no_ , I need to just—” he cut off frustratingly and thrust his hands back into the soapy water, and Louis understood.

“Shh,” he murmured. “It’s alright babe, you do the dishes. I’m gunna stay here though.” He nuzzled his cheek back into Harry’s back, his hands slipping this time under the waistband of Harry’s pants and rubbing back and forth across Harry’s upper thighs.

“I hate having dinner this late,” Harry mumbled.

Louis winced, shame flooding through him. He hadn’t meant to stay at the office so late today, truly. He’d just felt they were making a breakthrough with one of the cases and had begun to get excited. It wasn’t until the call came from Harry that he’d realized it was nearing seven in the evening and he’d panicked, scrambling to pack everything up and nearly flying out the door in his haste to get home.

Louis moved to grab a towel and they did the dishes in silence, the radio playing 80’s music, but even that couldn’t pull the angry little frown from Harry’s face.

He shooed Harry into the living room while he finished, leaving Harry there as he tucked the kids into bed. Upon his return, he found Harry still there and waiting for him like a lost little puppy.

Louis walked over to him and held Harry’s arms.

“So.”

“So,” Harry echoed.

Louis arched an eyebrow.

“We haven’t had a chance to discuss what today’s, ah,” he wiggled a few fingers, “theme is.”

Harry huffed a breath and flopped himself down onto the couch, slinking down low till his butt was almost off the edge. He half heartedly blew the curls out of his face, only for them to flop back down in the same position.

Louis laughed before walking over to him and nudging a knee with his own. “Hmm? Any ideas?” he asked quietly.

Harry made a noncommittal noise, his eyes slipping shut. His hand rubbed his belly idly back and forth, dragging the end of his shirt upwards, and he waggled his eyebrows.

Harry drew his T-shirt higher to reveal hair leading downwards that Louis knew was smooth to the touch.

Louis bit his lip. _Dear lord,_ _would he ever tire of this man?_

He brushed aside Harry’s hands and swept his own under the thin black shirt, Harry’s abdomen automatically contracting under his touch before settling down as he continuously rubbed his hands across Harry’s stomach.

 _God, but he hoped he never would_.

 Truth be told, Harry’s stomach was Louis’ favourite part of him. Whenever Harry wore shirts that were tight across his shoulders and chest, and he stretched languidly, Louis was always drawn to the way his lovely love handles were revealed.

Squishy upon wrapping his arms around the waist, good for gripping when thrusting into him, easily bruiseable while nibbling on them, they truly were one of Harry’s best features.

Louis pressed kisses down the centre of Harry’s tummy, the laurel leaves that delicately said, ‘hello, this way,’ as he lips rain into the barrier of the top of Harry’s trackies.

“Lift,” he whispered into the wispy hair.

Harry shivered but complied, one hand barely helping to tug them down, the other carding through Louis’ hair and rubbing gently against his scalp. Louis hummed in satisfaction at the sensation. Most often when Harry did this, Louis would be lolled up against him on the couch, some show playing in the background and his eyes drooping shut almost instantaneously whenever Harry started rubbing. It was soothing, and he was quickly losing track of what he was meant to be doing here.

Focus.

Louis let the waistband of Harry’s pants snap against Harry’s upper thighs, the noise loud in the quiet of the room and causing a beautiful reaction of a startled twitch of a half hard cock and a hitch of breath.

Louis unconsciously licked his lips at the sight of Harry’s pink cockhead, which gave another twitch under his gaze. Opaque liquid starting to leak from the tip which Louis swiped away with his thumb and brought to his lips, sucking it clean loudly. His own cock gave a twitch in his joggers, simply reacting to the taste of Harry. Louis shuddered and reached down to give himself a squeeze of relief, then moaning and rubbing the head through the thin material.

Harry whimpered and then whispered, “You’re teasing me.”

His hand unconsciously reached towards his cock to give a tug, but Louis took hold of it and placed it under Harry’s thigh. “Ah-ah, I’m in charge of that tonight.”

Harry shuddered and tipped his head back to rest on the couch, exposing the long, pale column of muscle in his neck. Louis had the sudden urge to mark him. Something he probably hadn’t done since their uni days, when they were desperate to stake claim on one another. Now, they had permanent claim in the form of spreading ink all over their bodies and metal that wrapped around significant fingers.

Louis suddenly reared up and kissed Harry hard, sappy thoughts propelling him into action.

He gestured to one of the throw pillows. “Give’r.”

“You’re going to use one of the good ones?” Harry pouted.

Louis glowered at him. “Do you want a blowie, or to listen to me complain about sore knees for a week?”

Harry made a face as if pondering, his mouth pulling into mock consideration and Louis flicked the tip of Harry’s cock, making Harry hiss and nearly knocking Louis in the head with his knee.

“Oi!” Louis shoved Harry’s knee down with an elbow and shuffled closer to Harry’s cock. He gripped the base and simply laved his tongue over the tip, swirling around before drawing the entire cock into his mouth, fitting as much of it as he could and beginning to bob slowly.

Harry’s hands returned to Louis’ head, rings catching on some of his hair, but he ignored it in favour of closing his eyes and inhaling the deep, musky scent that was simply Harry.

He carded one of his hands into the dark, curly hair that surrounded Harry’s cock, tugging briefly on the fine hair and sensitive skin which elicited a jerk of hips upwards, forcing cock further into his mouth. Louis choked slightly, and pressed firmly down with the hand still on Harry’s lower abdomen, his nails digging slightly in warning, but naturally, it only made Harry groan.

He pulled off Harry’s cock with a hard suck at the tip, tonguing his way down to heavy balls, pulling one into his mouth and sucking. His hand continued to slowly stroke the length of Harry’s cock from the base, all the way to the head.

He watched Harry’s face as he switched balls and began stroking faster. Harry always had an expressive face with tell tale indications of his heightened pleasure. Currently, his lip was drawn between teeth and biting down hard, his eyes scrunched shut, but as if sensing his lover’s eyes on him, they flashed open, and he finally released his thoroughly bitten lip in favour of panting heavily. The lip was ruby red, slick with spit and Louis couldn't resist temptation.

He reached up with a thumb and brushed his lip reverently and Harry pulled the digit into his mouth and sucked. Louis moaned and quickened his hand over Harry's cock again which had gone still in reaction to Harry's enthusiastic tongue.

Harry shut his eyes and swirled his tongue around Louis' thumb. Louis' dick twitched and he envisioned the same tongue working over his cock head.

Louis sucked Harry's cock back in his mouth and reached down to give himself a squeeze, quickly pinching the tip, then flattening his palm and rubbing harshly. He knew he couldn't come yet though. Not for what he had planned later. But seeking some slight relief on his aching cock was too tempting to pass up.

Harry released his finger with a loud pop and made a movement towards Louis' hand. "Here, let me."

Louis simply sucked hard on the tip and began bobbing his head faster. Harry slumped back into the cushions and carded his hands through Louis' fringe, mussing up the front the way Louis hated, so he ghosted his teeth warningly along Harry's length and Harry simply spread his legs further and tightened his grip. Louis pinched a thigh and Harry's leg jerked in surprise.

“Lou—gonna—” Harry cut off in a moan as Louis sucked vigorously, rolling Harry's balls along his fingers and tugging slightly.

Harry cried out and Louis pinched his thigh again. He was being too loud. Not that Louis didn't love it or want him to be, but the kids were sleeping for christsakes.

Harry's hips bucked upwards and he thrust his cock deep in Louis' mouth, cock head hitting the back of his throat and Louis relaxed his throat, allowing Harry to take control. For now.

Louis braced his hands on Harry’s thighs as his thrusts started getting getting wild, orgasm fast approaching, so Louis pushed down hard with his hands to keep Harry still and bobbed hard and fast despite the ache beginning in his jaw.

Harry grunted as a spurt of come shot into Louis’ throat and Louis closed his eyes tight, swallowing the stream and pulling back slightly until just the tip was left in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head as Harry shuddered through his orgasm.

He suckled on the tip, drawing the last dredges of Harry's orgasm and continued suckling to the point of oversensitivity until Harry had to nudge Louis' head away.

Louis licked his lips and wiped the corner of his mouth. Sweet, as usual.

Harry gestured weakly and Louis leant up to give him a quick kiss as he rubbed his hands back and forth along Harry's upper thighs, causing him to shivered delightedly.

Louis pulled back and tugged Harry's pants up, Harry raising his bum slightly in effort and Louis tucked his softening, but still wet cock into his pants, patting lightly over the bulge and causing some of the wetness to seep through.

“That’s it?” Harry slurred with half lidded eyes.

Louis stifled a smile, biting his lip. “You sound disappointed,” he remarked.

Harry balked, his eyes flashing open as he reached for Louis, but Louis leaned out of reach and arched an eyebrow.

“Not at _all_ , baby. I’m just confused I guess. We’ve done this already haven’t we? The days were getting more and more complicated and this seemed—” he hesitated.

“Seemed what?” Louis asked, cocking his head, he could feel his lips turning upwards at the corners. Harry had no idea what was in store for him.

“Too easy,” Harry blurted, looking distressed, his eyes roaming Louis’ face, bottom lip tugged between teeth.

Louis laughed delightedly and without saying anything further, he hopped up from the floor. He groaned as his knees cracked and back twinged. God, getting old sucked.

He disregarded the thought. There was a time and place and now was definitely not the time. He had other things to worry about. Like bringing Harry’s stress levels significantly lower before he broke down.

He hauled Harry up, who was too lethargic to do much else, so Louis guided him through the house to the upstairs ensuite.

Louis stripped him delicately, folding his clothes reverently on the countertop as the bathtub filled with water and he hummed under his breath.

“What’re you singing?” Harry mumbled.

“Hmmm? Oh, nothing, I don’t think,” he reflected. “Unless it’s something that was playing on the radio earlier.”

"It sounds like the father daughter song," Harry surmised.

"Hmm? Ohh, maybe." Louis smiled at the thought. Even subconsciously he related back to Harry.

When he'd first come home that evening, Harry and Isabelle had been dancing in the living room, her feet on top of Harry’s as he swayed them side to side and Paul Simon crooned through the speakers.

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

Louis had listened quietly to Harry signing along under his breath, pulling his phone out to shoot a video to send to both Jay and Anne.

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you always know_

_As long as one and one is two_

_Ooh ooh_

_There could never be a father_

_Love his daughter more than I love you_

Louis drew himself out of his mind and gently pushed Harry into the bathtub, giving him a thorough kiss and reaching for Harry’s cock again, but Harry pushed it away with a distressed noise.

Harry gripped his hand, “Too soon,” he said. “What’s with you tonight?” he asked shakily.

Louis tilted his head and hummed thoughtfully. He wordlessly withdrew his hand from the water and pushed himself up, making for the bedroom to get ready.

He planned to help Harry release everything that he was so strung up about. Whether it was his novel, Zuko’s accident, or Louis forgetting to come home early, he was determined to turn Harry incoherent, mindless to everything else except the pleasure that could be obtained from Louis.

Harry sat up straighter, some water sloshing over the edge in his quick movement.

“Where you going?”

“Jus’ into the bedroom. Call me when you’re done, don’t come out until I say, kay?”

Harry’s brows furrowed. “What do you have planned?”

Louis leant over and gave Harry a fast and hard kiss. He pulled away slightly and whispered against his lips. “That’s for me to know and you to find out, innit?”

“But—”

Louis shushed him with another kiss, slipping some tongue this time and tilting Harry’s head to deepen the kiss. Harry moaned against his lips and Louis’ toes curled against the plush rug in front of the bathtub. What if he just climbed in, clothes and all, just to have a twenty minute make out session?

He reluctantly broke the kiss, but Harry followed him with a little whimper so he leaned in for one last peck.

He pulled away again but Harry reached out and yanked on the front of his T-shirt and Louis yelped against Harry’s lips as he was pulled back into the kiss, his hand plunging into the water on Harry’s lower abdomen.

The kiss was sloppy this time, steam rising from the hot water making Harry’s face damp, his upper lip in particular, which Louis could feel pressed against his own.

Louis braced a hand on Harry’s chest and pushed backwards, “Babe.”

“Love you,” Harry mumbled against his lips.

Louis chest swelled ridiculously as it still did every time he heard the words.

“Love you more,” he whispered.

Harry grinned and whispered back, “Love you most.”

Louis finally pulled back and said, “You win this round, Styles.” He mock-saluted him and promptly flicked some water up at Harry’s face.

Louis heard the splash of water before he felt it soak into his back, along with an indignant shout of, “That’s Tomlinson-Styles!” as he ducked into the bedroom with a laugh.

***

Harry finally stepped into the room, his head hidden underneath a towel while his hands harshly rubbed back and forth to wring some of the remaining droplets out, just as Louis locked their bedroom door.

At the loud click in the dimly lit room, Harry dragged the towel around his neck, pulling the ends taunt and cocking his hip while he raised a eyebrow at Louis’ hand still on the handle.

Louis stared unabashedly at his husband’s naked form, licking his lips and dragging his gaze down to the cock surrounded by damp hair. He was completely flaccid at the moment, wouldn’t be for long though, Louis knew. Would probably want to remain flaccid for a long time after tonight.

“How do you want me? Harry asked, a slow smirk stretching the corner of his lips, and bringing Louis out of his musings.

“What makes you think I want more of you?” Louis parroted and he scoffed as he pushed off from the door, crossing his arms and trying to appear disinterested. It was instinctual to go against anything Harry said when he was cocky.

Louis knew Harry could see right through him, could tell as Harry’s grin widened and he strode over to Louis, any signs of apprehension from unknowing Louis’ plans from earlier clearly vanished. He pulled the towel off and slung it around Louis’ neck, tugging harshly.

Louis grunted at the movement and made a face at the feeling of the wet cotton. He nearly stumbled into Harry but braced himself with a hand on his chest, leaning just out of reach of the kiss that Harry tried to drag him into.

Harry dropped the ends of the towel and backed him into the door, bracketing Louis’ head with his hands and leaning down to press a wet kiss on the side of his neck.

“S’ my turn to do you now?” he mumbled, and Louis felt teeth graze his skin. His toes curled against the floor in anticipation, his breath hitching without his permission as Harry bit down.

Louis moaned and gripped Harry’s biceps. He wanted to let Harry bring him pleasure, the temptation becoming too great as Harry’s hands began wandering, one kneading his arse and the other fondling his cock through his trackies.

He arched his hips off the door, seeking harder friction against his cock for one glorious second before placing his hands on Harry’s chest and shoving him backwards.

Harry’s teeth were painfully ripped from his neck and Louis hissed, the sting a welcome distraction from his throbbing cock. He reached down and squeezed the base. He didn’t think his cock had truly gone down since giving Harry a blowjob downstairs anyways and he needed to hold off. Needed to _wait a little longer_. He knew it would be worth it to see Harry fall apart.

Harry made a move towards him but Louis pushed off the door forcefully, yanking the towel off his neck and dismissing it to the ground as he shoved Harry backwards, towards the centre of the room where the chair waited.

“Lou?”

Louis watched Harry’s gaze dart towards the chair he’d missed earlier, noticing it now and the items that lay on the ground beside it. Satisfied that Harry was biting his lip in apprehension, Louis guided him to sit down. He gently pushed Harry back, urging him to slouch down and stretch his legs out. He drew Harry’s hands behind the chair, tapping them so that they’d stay put.

“If at anytime you want to stop, use your word.”

“What are you going to do?” Harry countered.

Louis ignored him. “What’s the word?”

Harry was silent for a minute, considering. “Pineapple,” he said shortly.

It’d be years since they’d needed to use words. Pineapple had been drunkenly declared after Harry had had one too many fruit concoctions made by Niall. Harry had insisted pineapple was the most prevalent fruit he could taste in them. It’d been their first night that Louis had tied Harry up so he asked Harry what word he wanted at the time. It’d been a long time since they'd used their words.

“Lou?”

Louis smiled and rewarded him. “I’m going to make you come,” he said simply.

Harry watched him, his eyes questioning, and Louis knelt down and reached for the handcuffs that were hidden under a towel, quietly gripping them so they wouldn’t clink together. He shifted his body upwards to hide them from Harry’s view as he settled behind the chair.

He leaned up and whispered directly into Harry’s ear, “Three more orgasms.”

He snapped the handcuffs into place, the metal ringing loudly in the quiet room. Goosebumps erupted on the back of Harry’s neck and he jolted, his head jerking to the side, seeking out Louis, his eyes wrought with shock as he stuttered, “Wh—what?”

“Mmm?”

His chest was rising rapidly and Louis kneeled up quickly, coming around to give him a hard kiss on the lips, murmuring reassurance against his wet lips. “We’ll stop anytime you want to, baby. I just wanna help release the tension from today.”

Harry broke the kiss. “I’m not nervous Lou. I’m—” He broke off and glanced down to his cock pointedly. Louis followed his gaze and rolled his eyes at the twitch of Harry’s cock.

Louis huffed out a breath. Of course.

“I mean, I’m still a bit nervous, I don’t know if I can do it or not.” Harry bit his lip and Louis reached up to withdraw it from bitey teeth, kissing him gently.

“We’re about to find out,” he murmured, pressing one last kiss before tying Harry’s damp hair in a bun and then settling in between his legs, eager to get started. He wanted to see if he could how many he could actually wring out from Harry.

He pulled the other item from under the towel, raising it up to show Harry, who moaned at the sight of the cock ring, tipping his head back and closing his eyes as Louis slipped it over Harry’s cock, ensuring to give him a thorough grope at the same time.

He didn’t tighten it all that much, only a little to ensure that Harry could still orgasm, of course. It might be a little uncomfortable when Harry was fully erect, cock red and curved upwards, balls drawn tight, but Harry loved a little pain anyways. That had always been a fact about him, and something Louis’ masochistic side loved to exploit. The side of Harry that wanted to see how far his own limits could be pushed. Louis was going to do that. He was excited to do that, arousal tingling through his hands at the thought of Harry soon begging, incoherent with arousal, and relying on his husband to bring him both pleasure and relief.

“Ready?” Louis asked, placing his hands on Harry’s thighs and rubbing up and down, dragging his nails lightly along Harry’s sensitive upper thighs.

Harry licked his lips and nodded briefly.

Louis trailed his fingers along the length of Harry’s cock, teasing the prominent vein along the side. The one that Louis loved to run his tongue along. He did just that, coaxing Harry’s cock to a full hardness. It stood up straight, curving at the tip towards Harry’s torso.

Harry released a harsh breath through his nose when Louis let go of Harry’s cock in favour of picking up the bottle of lube and drizzling some gel directly onto Harry’s cock.

Harry hissed at the cool feeling, eyes flashing to Louis with contempt and Louis simply smiled sardonically, raising his eyebrows as he took Harry’s cock in both hands and began to roughly fist him.

“Ahh—” Harry gasped, jerking his hips upwards.

“How do you want it?”

“Wh—what?” Harry panted out.

Louis slowed down his hands, sure to keep his grip tight as he continued stroking him, saying, “Do you want it fast?”

He sped his hands up, “or, nice and slow?” he slowed again, squeezing his fist grip on the head each time he pumped Harry’s cock.

“I don’t, _unng_ , I don’t care,” Harry gasped as Louis fisted him rough and fast again.

“That’s not very helpful to me baby,” Louis murmured. “You’re usually _so good_ at being helpful.” He removed his hands from Harry’s cock and slid them up the length of Harry’s torso, pinching both hardened nipples between his fingers, making Harry gasp, before dragging them back down and gripping the base of Harry’s cock again, holding it firmly to lean forward and giving just the tip a lick.

Harry moaned, and Louis suckled on the head as his hands repeated their circuit on Harry’s chest. This time including Harry’s other two nipples. Harry’s hips thrust forward into Louis’ mouth as his fingers held onto his abused nubs and continued rolling them between his fingers.

Harry began bucking and Louis slipped off his cock with a loud pop, looking at him reproachfully.

“Please,” Harry panted.

A satisfied thrill shot through Louis at the first plead of the night, but Louis ignored him in favour of saying, “You’re so good at reminding everyone in the house to pack their bags, and to take their lunches with them in the morning.”

A hot flush was making its way up Harry’s chest to his neck at the praise that tumbled from Louis’ lips, “You remember the things I forget to do, or what I say I’ll do but never get around to doing.”

Harry huffed out a breath, curls blowing in his face as his abdomen clenched under the continued assault Louis administered on his cock. Louis collected some of the lube that had dribbled onto the curls surrounding Harry’s cock and smeared it along Harry’s cock, pumping rapidly for a few seconds before removing his hand completely.

Harry cried out at the loss, his red cock twitching, and arse muscles flexing as he tried to arch his cock back towards Louis’ loose fist, which hovered near the tip.

“You’re so good to us,” Louis continued, “everyone you love feels the effects of your effort to ensure that we have a good day.” Louis splayed his other hand on Harry’s abdomen and rubbed over the butterfly, then tweaked one of Harry’s nipples the same time he pushed his fist back over the head of Harry’s cock and jerked him quickly.

“Lou, Lou,” Harry babbled, the muscles in his shoulders straining as his body spasmed against his restraints and Louis pumped slowly, his arm starting to ache from his tight grip and how slow he was going, but he was determined to push Harry over the edge. He rubbed a finger over Harry’s balls, red and drawn up tight with the cock ring doing its job.

“C’mon, come for me,” Louis pumped him almost too slowly, the first dregs of Harry’s orgasm rippled through him and Harry threw his head back.

“Ahh fuck—” he cut off with a lewd moan and Louis trailed his hand off as Harry started coming, white spurts shooting from the tip and landing across his torso.

Louis leaned back on his ankles, wiping his hands, which were tacky with lube and a bit of come, on the towel and he smoothed some of his hair aside which had begun to stick to his forehead.

He stood up and stretched his legs, walking a couple steps backwards and arching his back, rubbing his wrist, and watching Harry come down from the force of his orgasm.

He swallowed thickly at the sight. It was obscene. The way Harry was stretched out, one leg kicked out straight, the other bent up, displaying well defined thigh muscles. His lean torso bent in an angle from his slouching position that positioned his bum on the edge of the chair. Shoulders pulled back from the cuffs on his wrists, displaying the muscles in his biceps and protruding collarbones that Louis wanted to litter bruises all over. Harry was still panting heavily, his head hung forward and cock still twitching with aftershocks, one last blurt of come oozing out.

“That’s one,” Louis simply said.

Harry shivered and rose his head to look at Louis, licking the perspiration off his upper lip and then tipping his head backwards and closing his eyes.

Louis was slightly worried Harry hadn’t said anything in a while, so he padded softly over and from behind he rubbed his hands down Harry’s torso, smearing come further across his butterfly and rubbing it into the coarse hair that surrounded Harry’s cock, making him messier. He pressed a kiss behind Harry’s ear, inhaling the deep musky scent that was his husband. Harry’s hair was still damp from the bath, but Louis could detect a hint of sweat, and he inhaled deeply again, causing Harry to shiver. He loved the familiarity of Harry, the way he never wore scented deodorant or cologne.

Harry turned his head and tried to capture his lips in a kiss, moaning pitifully when Louis evaded him and returned to his position on the ground between Harry’s legs.

“Good?” he asked.

Harry licked his lips and nodded briefly.

“You’re not saying much,” Louis observed.

Harry remained steadfast in his silence and Louis narrowed his eyes at him.

“Why so quiet?”

“You do enough talking for the both of us,” Harry retorted.

Louis arched an eyebrow and rubbed the pad of his thumb just under the head of Harry’s cock, watching him twitch at the sudden stimulation. His cock hadn’t flagged down at all, still red and now wet with come.

He thumbed Harry’s nipples with the barest of brushes, knew Harry was extra sensitive now and that this must _hurt,_ but Louis couldn’t bring himself to stop. He brought his hand down and started lazily jerking Harry again, the effect instantaneous as Harry cried out and twisted away from Louis’ wandering fingers.

“Haz,” Louis said sharply. “Be quiet. Or do I need to stuff my underwear in your mouth?”

Harry’s breath hitched and his eyes flashed open to gaze down at Louis, a sheen of liquid arousal prominent in his eyes.

“Yeah, you’d like that would you?” Louis murmured.

“You reproached me for being too quiet and now you _want me_ to be quiet?” Harry gritted through clenched teeth.

“Say all you want or moan all you want, you just have to do it quietly.” He glanced towards the door in a warning, but—

“ _I can’t_ ,” Harry nearly wailed, his chest rising rapidly as he started to shake slightly. Louis kept a steady hand on his cock, the other roaming the rest of his body. No matter which way Harry twisted, some part of Louis was always touching him.

“Lou—Louis,” Harry rasped, “I don’t think I can do—” he cut off with a broken moan as Louis released his tight grip on Harry’s cock and trailed his fingers lightly off the cockhead, reaching for more lube.

“You can.”

Louis watched Harry gulp a breath of air and heave it out in a whoosh, sucking more in as he trembled in anticipation and his chest heaved.

The _snick_ of the cap made Harry’s cock twitch in anticipation, and Louis looked to his husband to see his reaction. Harry’s head was thrown backwards, eyes screwed shut with his red, plump bottom lip caught between teeth.

Louis inhaled sharply and seared upwards to bite said lip into his mouth, sucking harshly as he groped Harry’s cock again, the squelch of lube prickling his ears and making his own cock twitch in excitement. He reached down with a finger and pressed it lightly to Harry’s hole, pushing inwards slowly, so, so slowly.

Harry moaned in beautiful agony, his lips having gone lax against Louis’, so Louis bit down as a reminder and withdrew his finger, thrusting back in.

He pumped his finger in time to the way he was stroking Harry’s cock, drawing gaspy little breaths from Harry and inducing shudders when Louis added a second finger.

“You good babe?” Louis asked, darting his eyes up to look at Harry.

Harry, who was flushed from neck to torso, a light sweet of sweat glazing his body, and babbling something that Louis couldn’t hear.

“Hmm?” He leaned up, inadvertently changing the angle of his thrusts and Harry gasped, kicking his leg out and writhing away from Louis.

“You close babe?” He gazed down to where his fingers steadily pumped, disappearing into Harry, his cock nearing purple and bobbing.

Louis stripped him hard and fast, suddenly desperate to rip this orgasm from him without any warning. The pink shiny head slipping through his fist and Louis leaned forward to touch the tip of his tongue to the slit, and Harry bucked wildly, the chair moving slightly along the floor.

Louis pressed a hand to Harry’s lower abdomen to still him, whimpers tumbling from Harry’s lips as Louis babbled, “You’re so good, so, so, so good.”

Harry jerked and one spurt of come shot into Louis’ mouth, and he bobbed his head over the tip of Harry’s cock, sucking him clean. Harry gasped, shuddering in oversensitivity and trying to buck away from Louis. Harry’s legs shook under Louis’ forearms which rested on top and he gripped an ankle in an attempt to calm Harry down.

Louis panted heavily, dragging his hand lazily over Harry’s cock and raising his eyes to meet Harry’s, who looked tortured.

“Lou,” he whispered agonizingly.

Louis gripped his fist tighter and stroked Harry slowly, his cock still red and angry, and Harry was whimpering.

“Please, I can’t,” he cut off and tipped his head forward in defeat as Louis continued to stroke him, eyes squeezed shut, lashes slightly damp, and he blinked them open at a harsh squeeze from Louis. They were glistening, fluttering shut against his will.

Louis withdrew both hands. “That’s two.” He licked his lips. Harry was slouching in the chair, his muscles tensed and cock jutting upwards in the mess of wet curls.

“Three,” Harry whispered.

Louis hummed and tilted his head, “Yes.” The blowjob. Fuck, but how Harry was still allowing him to stroke his cock was beyond him.

He cupped Harry’s cheeks in his hands, rubbing his thumbs back and forth and gently kissing him. Once he was sure Harry was settled down, he shuffled down and licked up some of the come that was splattered across Harry’s tummy.

Harry’s stomach muscles rippled and Louis sat back and licked his lips clean, green eyes watching his mouth intently. Louis finally released Harry’s tortured cock from its confines in the cock ring and stood up, tossing the lube and cock ring onto the bed behind him.

Harry sighed with relief, wiggling his bum around comfortably as he went boneless in the chair.

Louis stood in front of him and removed his clothing, under Harry’s watchful gaze, lip bitten aggressively and eyes hazy with leftover arousal. Louis shivered under his gaze, thanking his lucky stars he’d married someone who loved the naked form as much as he did. Louis tugged on his cock a bit, Harry’s eyes darting down immediately and his mouth parting in anticipation.

He moaned quietly and let go, wandering behind Harry and trailing his fingers along the inside of Harry’s forearms to the handcuffs, slipping down to release Harry’s wrists and massaging them gently.

He tugged Harry up and led him to the bed, laying him down on his back and running his hands along Harry’s thighs.

“Four?” Harry mumbled, raising his head and peering down expectantly at him.

Louis shook his head and brushed his fringe aside. “The fourth is mine.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed, head tipping backwards onto the bed.

Louis crawled up on the bed, bracketing Harry’s head with his forearms and brushing their lips together. “Relax,” he murmured.

He drew Harry’s arms above his head, crossing wrists together and pressing them into the duvet.

He reverently stroked Harry’s inner forearms, releasing the tense muscles. Louis straddled Harry’s torso, pressing his palms flat onto Harry’s chest as he wiggled comfortably and settled his arse on Harry’s abdomen.

Louis gave Harry’s sides a squeeze with his knees and Harry brought his hands up to grip Louis’ waist.

He mock glared at Harry for moving his hands, but Harry shrugged, unaffected and squeezed Louis’ hips.

“Can I suck you?” he asked.

Louis’ cock twitched at the idea, and he briefly considered it, the wet heat of Harry’s mouth and red lips a tempting offer, but he wanted Harry to _relax._ He’d been so good already, he didn’t need to do anything else.

“Just sit back,” Louis instructed.

Louis leaned back, reaching for the lube and feeling Harry’s fingers circle around his cock and stroke him. Louis’ breath hitched as he scrambled further, quickly gripping the tube and rearing back up to bat Harry’s hand away.

Harry pouted, returning said hand back to its rightful position on Louis’ hip. He blinked sluggishly up at Louis, his other hand lazily patting Louis’ arse cheek, or rather, rubbing back and forth.

Louis squirmed at the sensation, focusing on flicking open the tube and squeezing out a dollop into his hand and firmly gripping his cock. He moaned quietly, teeth digging into his lip to prevent a louder noise from escaping. His cock positively ached now, desperate for release after watching Harry writhe through three orgasms.

The slick sound of Louis groping his cock seemed loud in room, the hair on the back of his neck raised and he flushed under the attention of Harry, who was panting slightly.

He quickened his hand, hips inadvertently raising up and thrusting his cock further into his fist.

Harry’s hands drifted lower, firmly squeezing his arse and Louis clenched reflexively, picturing Harry’s cock thrusting inside of him, hitting that sweet spot, over and over.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Louis swore, quickening his hand, bracing the other on Harry’s chest and hunching over as the first twinges of his orgasm stirred in his abdomen.

Louis’ head was fuzzy with arousal, but Harry was rasping something too low to be properly heard, so he leaned forward a little more to listen to a litany of, “Love you so much Lou, you’re so hot fuck, c’mon, come all over me.”

Louis gasped and squeezed the orgasm from his cock, feeling the pull low in his abdomen, heat searing through him and hips jerking to shoot white all up Harry’s neck, some making its way to his chin.

Harry rocked Louis, just in time with the thrust of his hips as he stroked himself through his orgasm, shuddering in sensitivity when it became too much. He wondered how Harry had suffered through three, solidifying the fact that maybe his husband truly was a masochist.

He slumped forward on top of Harry, panting heavily and burrowing his chin into Harry’s neck, spunk be dammed. Harry wrapped his arms fully around him and shoved his face into Louis’ hair.

Louis was going to regret falling asleep this way with sticky come and lube drying between them, but he couldn’t be arsed to care. Content with the sound of Harry’s relieved sigh and the pleasant tingle in his abdomen, he quickly rolled Harry into a cocoon of duvet and snuggled in beside him, drifting off to Harry’s snuffles and thoughts of their continuing sexperiment.


End file.
